familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Encino, Los Angeles
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = California | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles | subdivision_type3 = City | subdivision_name3 = Los Angeles | established_date = | government_type = | leader_title = | leader_name = | area_total_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = | elevation_m = 235.9 | elevation_ft = 774 | population_total = 44,581 | population_as_of = 2008 | population_density_km2 = | population_urban = | population_metro = | timezone = PST | utc_offset = -8 | timezone_DST = PDT | utc_offset_DST = -7 | postal_code_type = ZIP code | postal_code = 91316, 91436 | area_code = | website = }} Encino is a neighborhood in the San Fernando Valley region of Los Angeles, California, United States. History of 1873]] In 1769, the Spanish Portola expedition, first Europeans to see inland areas of California, traveled north through Sepulveda pass into the San Fernando Valley on August 5 and stayed two nights at a native village near what is now Los Encinos State Historic Park. Fray Juan Crespi, a Franciscan missionary travelling with the expedition, named the valley "El Valle de Santa Catalina de Bononia de Los Encinos" (The Valley of St. Catherine of Bononia of the Oaks). All of Crespi's name was later dropped except "Encino". Rancho Los Encinos (Ranch of Oak Trees) was established in 1845 when a large parcel of former Mission San Fernando land was granted to three Mission Indians by governor Pio Pico. Many ranchos were created after the secularization of the California missions, which began in 1834. Encino derives its name from the rancho. Population The 2000 U.S. census counted 41,905 residents in the Encino neighborhood — , among the lowest population densities for the city but average for the county. In 2008, the city estimated that the resident population had increased to 44,581. In 2000 the median age for residents was 42, considered old for city and county neighborhoods; the percentages of residents aged 50 and older were among the county's highest.http://projects.latimes.com/mapping-la/neighborhoods/neighborhood/encino "Encino," Mapping L.A., Los Angeles Times The neighborhood was considered "not especially diverse" ethnically within Los Angeles, with a high percentage of white residents. The breakdown was whites, 80.1%; Latinos, 8.5%; Asians, 4.9%; blacks, 2.4%; and others, 4.1%. Iran (30.1%) and Russia (6.4%) were the most common places of birth for the 32.8% of the residents who were born abroad—an average percentage for Los Angeles. The median yearly household income in 2008 dollars was $78,529, considered high for the city. The percentage of households that earned $125,000 and up was high for Los Angeles County. The average household size of 2.3 people was low when compared to the rest of the city and the county. Renters occupied 38.4% of the housing stock and house- or apartment-owners held 61.6%. The percentages of divorced residents and of widowed men and women were among the county's highest. In 2000 military veterans amounted to 10.6% of the population, a high rate for the county. Geography Encino is situated in the central portion of the southern San Fernando Valley and on the north slope of the Santa Monica Mountains. It is flanked on the north by Reseda and the Sepulveda Basin, on the east by Sherman Oaks, on the southeast by Bel-Air, on the south by Brentwood and on the west by Tarzana.http://www.latimes.com/includes/projects/img/mapping_la/mappingla.pdf Colored map, Mapping L.A., Los Angeles TimesBing maps Economy ]] The local economy provides jobs primarily in health care (including one of two Encino-Tarzana Regional Medical Center hospitals), social services, and professional services (accounting and financial services, real estate, and legal) sectors. There are approximately 3,800 businesses employing about 27,000 people at an annual payroll of $1.4 billion. Government and infrastructure Encino is in Los Angeles County Board of Supervisors district 3 and Los Angeles City Council District 5. It is also represented within the city of Los Angeles by the Encino Neighborhood Council, an advisory body under the auspices of the city Department of Neighborhood Empowerment (DONE). The United States Postal Service operates the Encino Post Office at 5805 White Oak Avenue and the Balboa Van Nuys Post Office at 4930 Balboa Boulevard."Post Office Location - ENCINO ." ''United States Postal Service. Retrieved on December 6, 2008."Post Office Location - BALBOA VAN NUYS ." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on December 6, 2008. Education Forty-six percent of Encino residents aged 25 and older had earned a four-year degree by 2000, a high percentage for both the city and the county. The percentage of those residents with a master's degree or higher was also high for the county. Schools within the Encino boundaries are:http://projects.latimes.com/mapping-la/neighborhoods/neighborhood/encino/schools "Encino: Schools," Mapping L.A., Los Angeles Times Public Encino is served by the Los Angeles Unified School District (LAUSD). * Hesby Oaks Leadership Charter School (K-8 school), LAUSD, 15530 Hesby Street * Encino Charter Elementary School, LAUSD, 16941 Addison Street * Emelita Street Elementary School, LAUSD, 17931 Hatteras Street * Fred E. Lull Special Education Center, LAUSD, 17551 Miranda Street * Lanai Road Elementary School, LAUSD, 4241 Lanai Road As of 2009, there are no public high schools in Encino. Public high schools serving portions of Encino are Birmingham High School in Lake Balboa, and Reseda High School in Reseda.Crosby, p. 74. In 1982 the board considered closing Rhoda Street Elementary School in Encino. In April 1983 an advisory committee of the LAUSD recommended closing eight LAUSD schools, including Rhoda Street School.Faris, Gerald. "Closing of 8 Schools Recommended, One Near Airport." Los Angeles Times. April 17, 1983. South Bay SB2. Retrieved on January 16, 2012. In August 1983 the board publicly considered closing Rhoda, which had 262 students at the time.Pool. Bob. "Board to Consider Closing 4 More Valley Schools." August 7, 1983. Valley V2. Retrieved on January 16, 2012. In 1984 the board voted to close the Rhoda Street School.Savage, David G. "L.A. Board to Close 5 More Schools." Los Angeles Times. February 7, 1984. Part II C2. Retrieved on January 16, 2012. Private * Sage Academy, elementary, 5901 Lindley Avenue * Westmark School, 5461 Louise Avenue * Holy Martyrs Armenian High School/Ferrahian, 5300 White Oak Avenue * Crespi Carmelite High School, 5031 Alonzo Avenue * Our Lady of Grace School, elementary, 17720 Ventura Boulevard * Los Encinos School, elementary, 17114 Ventura Boulevard * Saint Cyril of Jerusalem, elementary, 4650 Haskell Avenue * Valley Beth Shalom Day School, 15739 Ventura Boulevard * International School of Los Angeles (Lycee International de Los Angeles), 5933 Lindley Avenue Parks and recreation California State Parks operates the Los Encinos State Historic Park in Encino.Home page. Los Encinos State Historic Park. Retrieved on March 19, 2010. The park includes the original nine room de la Ossa Adobe, the Garnier Building, a blacksmith shop, a pond, and a natural spring."Los Encinos SHP." California State Parks. Retrieved on March 19, 2010. The Sepulveda Dam Recreation Area, located in Encino, includes the Woodley Worel/Magnus Cricket Complex with the four best grass cricket pitches in the United States. Host to many famous stars and games reflecting cricket's origins in Los Angeles from 1888. Also included in the basin is the Encino Golf Course and the Balboa Golf Course, having a total of 36 golf holes. The Balboa Municipal Golf Course, a short-length golf course, was lengthened by Steve Timm in 2008. The Balboa course has a banquet room, back nine play, cart rental, club rental, classes, a lighted driving range, a lounge, practice chipping greens, practice putting greens, and a restaurant."Balboa Municipal Golf Course ." City of Los Angeles. Retrieved on March 19, 2010. The Encino Municipal Golf Course, the second course of the two Sepulveda Dam courses, is a medium-length course that was designed by William P. Bell and Sons and opened in 1957. The course has large, tree-lined fairways. The course has the same features that the Balboa course has."Encino Municipal Golf Course ." City of Los Angeles. Retrieved on March 19, 2010. The Balboa Sports Complex in Encino includes a lighted baseball diamond, lighted outdoor basketball courts, a children's play area, a community room, a lighted football field, a lighted handball court, an indoor gymnasium without weights and with a capacity for 400 people, an unlighted soccer field, lighted tennis courts, and lighted volleyball courts."Balboa Sports Complex ." City of Los Angeles. Retrieved on March 19, 2010. The Sepulveda Basin Off-leash Dog Park is a dog park in Encino. The dog park has of leash-free dog area, a small dog area, an on-leash picnic area, 100 parking spots, and public telephones."Sepulveda Basin Off-leash Dog Park." City of Los Angeles. Retrieved on March 19, 2010. The Sepulveda Garden Center, a community garden area in Encino, has about of land and 420 garden plots."Sepulveda Garden Center." City of Los Angeles. Retrieved on March 19, 2010. Notable people * Bud Abbott, comedian * Don Ameche, actor * Logan Paul, YouTuber, Actor, and Director * Daniel Amen, psychiatrist, born in Encino * Marc Anthony, singer-songwriterhttp://www.trulia.com/blog/celebrity-homes/marc-anthony-buys-new-house/ * Gilbert Arenas, NBA playerhttp://www.tmz.com/2013/07/20/gilbert-arenas-buys-la-home-valley-pool-views/ * Bucky Brooks, analyst * Foster Brooks, comedian * Edgar Rice Burroughs, author, creator of Tarzan * Richard Carlson, actor and film directorJarvis, Everett Grant (1996). Final Curtain: Deaths of Noted Movie and TV Personalities, 1912-1996 (8 ed.). Carol Pub. Group. p. 65 * Jack Carson, actor * Johnny Carson, talk show host * Johnny Cash, singer * Richard Crenna, actor * Cherie Currie, singer and actress, born in Encino * Marie Currie, singer and actress, born in Encino * Sondra Currie, actress * Lenny Dykstra, professional athlete * Percy Faith, bandleader, orchestrator and composer * Alice Faye, actress * David Forst, general manager of Oakland Athleticshttp://oakland.athletics.mlb.com/oak/team/executive_bio.jsp?loc=forst * Annette Funicello, actress * Clark Gable, actor * David Gregory, television journalist * Dave Grohl, musician * Bill Handel, KFI morning talk show host * Phil Harris, musician * Phil Hartman, actor * David Hasselhoff, actor and singer * Chick Hearn, sportscasterChick Hearn , House of Representatives * Rebecca Herbst, actress, born in Encino * Dennis Holmes, actor, born in Encino * Edward Everett Horton, actor * Robert Horton, actor * Ron Howard, actor, director and producer * Ice Cube, rapper and actor * Jackson family, musical group * Samuel L. Jackson, actor and producerhttp://www.zillow.com/blog/samuel-l-jacksons-former-encino-estate-listed-for-rent-116912/ * Kelly Johnson, engineer, Lockheed Aircraft executiveJohnson, Clarence L.; Smith, Maggie (1985). More than My Share of It All. Smithsonian Institution. * Al Jolson, singer and actor * Daren Kagasoff, actor, born in Encino * Lisa Kudrow, actress * Nick Lachey, singerhttp://www.tmz.com/2016/04/26/vanessa-minnillo-nick-lachey-house// * Tim Laker, professional baseball player * Martin Lawrence, actor and comedianhttps://variety.com/2013/dirt/real-estalker/martin-lawrence-downsizes-in-encino-475/ * Carole Lombard, actress * Julie London, actress * Peter Marshall, game show host * Leighton Meester, actress and singer * Michael Milken, financier, born in Encino * Shemar Moore, actor and model * Lori Nelson, actress * Barney Oldfield, race car driver * Gregg Palmer, actor * Kelly Paris, baseball player, born in Encino * Candace Parker and Shelden Williams, basketball stars * Daniel Pearl, journalist[https://books.google.com/books?id=Rd0H8Q5zLNIC&pg=PR17 At home in the world: collected writings from the Wall Street Journal], Daniel Pearl, Editor Helene Cooper, Simon and Schuster, 2002, , accessed January 31, 2010 * Tom Petty, singer-songwriter * Richard Pryor, actor and comedianStaff writer (December 10, 2005). "Comedian Richard Pryor Dead at 65 — Groundbreaking Black U.S. Comedian Richard Pryor Has Died after Almost 20 Years with Multiple Sclerosis". BBC News. Retrieved January 11, 2010. * Sally Ride, physicist and astronaut, born in Encino * Jenni Rivera, singer * Nick Robinson, actor * Mickey Rooney, actor * Ann Sheridan, actress * Dan Sheridan, actor * Ashlee Simpson, singer and actress * Slash, musician * Kenny Smith, NBA player and TNT hosthttps://www.yahoo.com/tv/s/kenny-smith-wife-invite-viewers-meet-smiths-183048167.html/ * Bob Thomas, Hollywood reporter and author * John Travolta, actorhttp://www.seeing-stars.com/Live/StarsAddresses_T.shtml/ * Arthur Treacher, actor * Steve Vai, guitarist * John Wayne, actor and director * Jack Webb, actor and director * Roger Williams, pianistKABC notice of Williams' death * John Wooden, basketball coachJohn Wooden, NBC 4 Media Encino Sun is a local community newspaper. Notable attractions The Encino Velodrome has provided an outdoor oval bicycle racing track since 1963. Los Encinos State Historic Park features historic buildings, a small museum, and picnic grounds. In 2009 it faced closure due to California's budget crisis. However, the Park remains open today. The Sepulveda Basin Recreation Area is a large area with multiple golf courses, tennis courts, soccer fields, baseball diamonds, bike paths, and a lake bordered by about 2,000 Pink Cloud cherry trees that blossom in the spring and were donated anonymously. Encino Park was founded around 1937 and still draws youngsters to its playgrounds, as well as visitors to its basketball courts and two lighted tennis courts. For over a millennium, the area known as Encino was the home of a massive California live oak known as the Encino Oak Tree. It is possible that Encino is named because of this particular tree. (Encino is the Spanish word for "evergreen" or "holm oak.") It was known for its size and longevity. The tree died on February 7, 1998, after an El Niño storm felled it. Today there is a monument to the great tree at the corner of Ventura Boulevard and Louise Avenue where the Encino Oak once stood. Views of Encino File:Encino Hospital Medical Center - 05.31.10.JPG|Encino Hospital Medical Center, Ventura Boulevard File:Encino Place Shopping Ctr, Los Angeles, CA.JPG|Encino Place, Ventura Blvd. File:Children's Carousel at Encino Place, Los Angeles.JPG|Children's carousel at Encino Place File:Coldwell Banker Bldg, Encino, Los Angeles.JPG|Coldwell Banker, Encino Executive Plaza, Ventura Blvd. and Hayvenhurst File:Statuary, Ventura Boulevard.JPG|Statuary on Boulevard File:Lake Balboa.jpg|Lake Balboa, an artificial lake in Encino's Balboa Park File:RanchoEncino-1900.jpg|[[Rancho Los Encinos], part of the town's original namesake, 1900 See also * Encino Man References Works cited * Bearchell, Charles A.; Fried, Larry D. (1988). The San Fernando Valley: Then and Now: An Illustrated History. Windsor Publications. * Cash, Johnny (2003). Cash: The Autobiography. HarperCollins. * Crosby, Michael (2009). Encino. Arcadia Publishing. * Currie, Cherie; O'Neill, Tony (2011). Neon Angel: A Memoir of a Runaway. HarperCollins. * Geis, Gilbert (2011). White-Collar and Corporate Crime: A Documentary and Reference Guide: A Documentary and Reference Guide. ABC-CLIO. * Hasselhoff, David (2007). Don't Hassel the Hoff: The Autobiography. Macmillan. * Riddolls, Tom (2010). Sally Ride: The First American Woman in Space. Crabtree Publishing Company. * Sentance, David P. (2006). Cricket in America, 1710-2000. McFarland, * Willis, John; Monush, Barry (2000). Screen World Volume 50: 1999. Hal Leonard Corporation. * Johnson, Clarence L.; Smith, Maggie (1985). More than My Share of It All. Smithsonian Institution. External links * Encino Chamber of Commerce * Encino Neighborhood Council * Hesby Oaks Leadership Charter School (K-8) * Elementary schools: Encino, Emelita Street, Lanai Road * Encino Neighborhood Watch * Encino Velodrome * [http://articles.latimes.com/2005/jul/17/realestate/re-guide17 "A history rooted in farms and film stars", Los Angeles Times, Real Estate section, Neighborly Advice column, 17 July 2005] * [http://www.laokay.com/halac/RanchoLosEncinos.htm "Rancho Los Encinos", Historic Adobes of Los Angeles County] * Encino crime map and statistics Category:Encino, Los Angeles Category:Communities in the San Fernando Valley Category:Neighborhoods in Los Angeles Category:Settlements established in 1845 Category:Settlements in the Santa Monica Mountains